Talk:Paper Mario and the EverClear Night Wiki
Reorganization Working on the second chart and Template still, also looking on the Help section of the main Wikia so I can figure out how to make pages look awesome, but that's not why I'm here. I made a list of things I'm probably going to need to make things easier for me overall, especially when making the Fan Content chart. If you can provide some of the things that I request, mind PMing them to me on the forums? Anywho, here's the list of things I'll need: 1. A lot of time, patience, and cooperation 2. a list of things the thread has done as a group other than make commands on the story. (Livestreams, Rave Project from long ago, Contests, ect.) 3. Links to areas/sites related to the adventure other than the thread itself. (gS's Deviantart, gS's Livestream Channel, TV Tropes Page, Fan Character Thread, ect.) 4. Ideas for a working check and correct system for the Canon Content (One that's fullproof, I mean I suppose I could round up a group of people who are willing to double check an edited section to see if any information is missing or something along those lines, but there's probably a simpler way right?) X (I can find these easily most likely. ) ' 5. Any and all Fan Content made by YOU specifically that '''isn't '''a fan character or fan item to be PM'd to me over the forums. (Fanart, Fanfics, Fan Music, stuff like that. (I'll be looking on the thread for some of it too, but I have the feeling there's more fan stuff for Everclear Night that isn't on the thread and that I might miss a bit of fan content as well. Trust me, for the Fan Chart, fanart and the like is VERY useful for making it.) 6. Any Volunteers to help me put in all of the information AFTER the entire wiki is reworked. 7. For you to reply to PMs that I send if it regards to the wiki, because more likely than not you're probably the only one that can help me with it. '''X (Figured it out after searching the work page) ' 8. For someone to tell me how to view every single last page on this wiki without having to randomly guess what's here and what isn't in the search bar. (I'll probably find it in the Help area though.) 9. Advice on how to deal with 12 different personal projects at once. (I don't really need advice, I'm actually perfectly fine at handling this stuff on my own!) 10. Critique on the charts when both of them are finished (reworking the first chart into a different format as well.) 11. A Logo for Everclear Night that one can put in there signature. (I would use Todd's .gif, but it has his achievements in it so I can't.) 12. A set of guidelines for anyone new to the wiki about how to do stuff. 13. Various different forms of communication so that I won't lose contact with anyone who was willing to help. (Only will use these to contact you if you've been gone for about 2 weeks or so and no one was informed before hand. (I got a Skype, Steam, Deviantart, the wiki account, an email, and the MSPAForums account.)) If I think of anything else that could be very useful right now, I'll add it to the list. (Calling it now btw, no one will see this or reply to it, and if people do it'll probably be around 1-3 people.) Shailsnic (talk) 18:23, April 2, 2013 (UTC) TODD RESPONSES TO THESE 1. A lot of time, patience, and cooperation I run into these rarely, but when I have 'em, I'll help out here. 2. a list of things the thread has done as a group other than make commands on the story. (Livestreams, Rave Project from long ago, Contests, ect.) Besides those that you've mentioned, I don't think there's a lot. I organized a small task force to create the TvTropes page, but that was doen via PM. 3. Links to areas/sites related to the adventure other than the thread itself. (gS's Deviantart, gS's Livestream Channel, TV Tropes Page, Fan Character Thread, ect.) Those shouldn't be hard to find. If one seems missing, let me or anyone else know and we'll hunt it down. 4. Ideas for a working check and correct system for the Canon Content (One that's fullproof, I mean I suppose I could round up a group of people who are willing to double check an edited section to see if any information is missing or something along those lines, but there's probably a simpler way right?) 5. Any and all Fan Content made by YOU specifically that 'isn't '''a fan character or fan item to be PM'd to me over the forums. (Fanart, Fanfics, Fan Music, stuff like that. (I'll be looking on the thread for some of it too, but I have the feeling there's more fan stuff for Everclear Night that isn't on the thread and that I might miss a bit of fan content as well. Trust me, for the Fan Chart, fanart and the like is VERY useful for making it.) ''Will send you a PM with my stuff when I have time. 6. Any Volunteers to help me put in all of the information AFTER the entire wiki is reworked. Again, if I have a lot of time. 7. For you to reply to PMs that I send if it regards to the wiki, because more likely than not you're probably the only one that can help me with it. I always try my hardest to reply to PMs. I do have some free tiem coming up, so let me know if you need help. 8. For someone to tell me how to view every single last page on this wiki without having to randomly guess what's here and what isn't in the search bar. (I'll probably find it in the Help area though.) There should be some sort of list. Given that we have <200 pages right now, though, it wouldn't be a complete tragedy if we had to just find them all by hand. 9. Advice on how to deal with 12 different personal projects at once. (I don't really need advice, I'm actually perfectly fine at handling this stuff on my own!) Prioritizing. Group things by how easy they are, how much material they need, and how much is already done 10. Critique on the charts when both of them are finished (reworking the first chart into a different format as well.) Your first one is good, if a little packed. Space is good. 11. A Logo for Everclear Night that one can put in there signature. (I would use Todd's .gif, but it has his achievements in it so I can't.) I can whip a few up pretty easily. Any specific sizes you want, let me know in a PM or on my talk page. 12. A set of guidelines for anyone new to the wiki about how to do stuff. CONFESSION: I am not good at these. Sorry. Burkhart, gS, or tB is the one for that. 13. Various different forms of communication so that I won't lose contact with anyone who was willing to help. (Only will use these to contact you if you've been gone for about 2 weeks or so and no one was informed before hand. (I got a Skype, Steam, Deviantart, the wiki account, an email, and the MSPAForums account.)) My skype is todd.ingram3, DA is Panasonic-Panasonic, wiki account is here, email is marvinswallow@gmail.com Todd Ingram (talk) 19:51, April 2, 2013 (UTC) I just noticed several problems in the Chart, going to remove it from the wiki so I can make edits to it, and have it formatted in two different ways. Shailsnic (talk) 23:40, April 2, 2013 (UTC) So, I am really sorry about this taking so long, I'm still working on the templates and redoing the first chart. This is what I have with the second chart, once I get a hold of ALL of the fan content, there'll probably be a lot more to this. (ignore the extra 1's, I'll fix those later. Also it seems as if the layout of the talk is messed up now, I'll fix that later too.) Also, I might not be able to withhold my promise of turning in a Template today too,I'm slowly begining to lose my concentration again. I'd like to apologize for that. Fan/Behind the Scenes Chart 1) Fan/Behind the Scenes Content #a) Achievements i) Contribution Achievements ii) Participation Achievements iii) Character Achievements iv) Miscellaneous Achievements #b) Fan Content i) Collaborative Projects (1) Sweet Rave Party (2) Fan Thread Logo Characters (3) Revamp the Entire Wiki ii) Fan Characters (1) No need to worry about this, I can move it all. (2) Fan Character Sets (a) Twigfield’s Conucopia (b) Portabella Outpost © Kettle Club iii) Fan Items (1) Can move these as well iv) Fanmade Adventures (1) Day on the Town (2) The Soulsmith’s Handbook v) Fanart (Will include brief descriptions of pictures, possibly.) (1) Each person gets an individual section here vi) Fanfiction (Possibly brief descriptions of each story, or at least has a list of the characters and the summary of the story.) (1) Origins of the Heart by Ultraluigi (2) Volatility: A Confrontation by Todd Ingram vii) Fan Music (1) Everclear Day by Ace of Dark Hearts viii) Small Fan Comics (1) ix) Other (1) #c) Events i) Everclear Night Character Contests (1) The first one ii) Livestreams (1) Secret Livestreams #d) Templates i) Character Templates ii) Shop Templates iii) Fan Item Templates iv) Fan Character Templates #e) Theories i) Logan’s minor theories ii) Mutecbu’s Zodiac Prophecy Theories Shailsnic (talk) 00:38, April 3, 2013 (UTC) That organization chart right there is very well put together. Once templates are made for things such as fan characters and whatnot, I can help in rehauling currently existing pages so that they fit said template. Todd Ingram (talk) 01:25, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Tonights little update for the stuff I've gotten done will be a little bit later than usual. I'm not sure why, but I'm pretty tired. So unfortunately you guys are gonna have to waita while before you get the first new template and the reformatted Chart 1. Sorry for the inconvenience! Shailsnic (talk) 21:37, April 3, 2013 (UTC) So................how can we help with templates? Dreamscythes231 (talk) 02:25, April 4, 2013 (UTC) @Dreamscythes231 Well, to answer your question, I made a huge list of things one could help me with until I am finished making the templates in question. (I have put a X next to the ones I don't need now)' Now, the primary way one is supposed to help with the templates is by applying them when needed after the entire wiki is completely organized, and then putting information within those pages. However, considering the fact that we haven't begun orgnanizing yet, critiques on any templates would be nice, maybe post some ideas for some or post your own version of them as well? I'd also like to apologize and say that I did in fact get distracted for most of the day, I shall finish the Template and reworked chart soon though. (though maybe past midnight my time...) Shailsnic (talk) 04:02, April 4, 2013 (UTC) I can make a template for shops/shopkeeps, using Infusion as an example page. 13:37, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Two things, first off go right ahead number guy! It'd be nice to have more than just me doing prototype templates. Secondly, I am called "The Helpful Procrastinator" for a reason. I REALLY need to get myself in the game... (seriously I feel really bad about constantly getting distracted like this.) Shailsnic (talk) 01:28, April 5, 2013 (UTC) NUMBER GUY WAS ME but I was at work and forgot to sign in. Mowse (talk) 12:48, April 5, 2013 (UTC) THAN WHO WAS PHONE??? I could work on a more substantial fan-character template if you haven't begun work on it already. Todd Ingram (talk) 13:59, April 5, 2013 (UTC) I am okay with ye making the Fan Character Template, the one that I was working (and procrastinating) on was the Main Character one, so if you want the Fan Character one go right ahead! Shailsnic (talk) 22:29, April 5, 2013 (UTC) @fan character templates: skype me, toddface. I had no plans to make a new one! Mowse (talk) 23:01, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Okay, Infusion page up. For other shops it would be more practical to include a price ''range for certain types of goods/services instead of listing the whole inventory. Lemme know what you think. Also, I removed all discussion leading up to Shail's to-do list. Shit was getting unnecessarily long. Mowse (talk) 00:08, April 6, 2013 (UTC) So, I had a dumb and forgot that we already have a fantastic fancharacter template. Relocating my energy to helping out with making pages for templates that already exist, such as the shop baseline article that Mowse made by creating the Infusion page. Todd Ingram (talk) 01:34, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Template Box page is up and running, thanks to the baseline of the Infusion page to work off of. The other shops shouldn't be hard to fit in now! Todd Ingram (talk) 02:14, April 6, 2013 (UTC) I decided to finally sit down and do some work, good news for you guys is that I have literally no plans tomorow, so what will most likely happen is that I'll be dishing things out like there is no tomorow... tomorow. So that's always good news, there's a 100% chance that the reworked Canon Chart will be posted tomorow. Not only that, but I forgot to mention I figured out how to make infoboxes for the characters, so if I have enough focus tomorow you'll be getting an example of a Main Character Template tomorow as well. I promise. Shailsnic (talk) 04:47, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Woke up at around 3:44 today, then somehow got myself wrapped up in a 7 hour match of Risk that's still going. I decided to say "fuck it" and just left, it was getting nowhere at this point. I will now be working on the Canon Chart, and I deeply apologize that it took this long before I actually began to continue working on it. So the chances that you guys are going to get it now are... 43% I think, if I don't get distracted. Shailsnic (talk) 03:23, April 7, 2013 (UTC) I just realized that techincially, today IS tomorow when I made the promise, and thus, here you go, the first beta version of Canon Chart 1, I feel as if it'll need quite a bit of reworking, but here you guys go none the less. Chart 1 Canon Content 1) Canon Content a) a) Items i) Tools of the Soul-Smith (1) E.G.O. (2) Humor Tanks (3) Junior Soul Smith Kit (4) Epiphany Shards (or at least a link to them) (5) Tea (6) Stellar Chest (7) Templates (8) Epiphany Shards/Sparks ii) The Character’s Items (1) Key Items (2) Equipment (a) Badges (b) Other (3) Consumables iii) Item Cards b) b) Inside the Story/As The Characters (Better Name needs to be thought up) i) Zodiac ii) Important Characters (1) I’m pretty sure you guys can figure out the people who go under here.) iii) Locations (1) Spitfire Circus (2) Peach’s Castle (a) The Dungeons (3) Clementine Island (a) Rhythm City (b) Wiggler Park © Lemonade Beach iv) Battle (1) Schism (2) Crowd (3) Commands (4) Team Attacks c) c) Messing with E.G.O. i) Being a Soul-Smith (1) Character Creation (2) Relationshifts (3) Humor Crafting (4) Humors (a) Split-Mixes (b) Originals (5) Quests ii) Ego Shops (1) Module Kingdom (2) Template Box (3) Humor Me (4) Curiosity (5) Secrets of the Heart (6) Tune Me Up! (7) Infusion iii) Modules (Considering the sheer amount of them and the amount of detail each has, they have their own section.) (1) Preset Modules (a) Distill (b) Dilute © Renew (2) Merlee Modules (a) Merlee (b) Fortune (3) BobAngie Modules (a) Relationshift Reader (4) Creation Modules (a) Gambit (b) Para-Mod (I think this counts?) d) d) Story Thus Far i) Combined Stories ii) Character’s Story iii) Soulsmith’s Story e) e) Stat Overview i) Soul-Smith Stats ii) Character Stats As I said, this will probably need a lot of reworking, but it;s what I've got so far. So here you go! Shailsnic (talk) 18:00, April 7, 2013 (UTC) And here's the Main Character Template! (In other news, I just realized that the Jams concept I made is completely useless because Team Attacks already exist, like the Boo Buddies team attack, I completely forgot about it until now.) Shailsnic (talk) 18:39, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Humor Retcon I normally wouldn't do this, but I feel this is something important enough that it needs changing. When I first created the humors, I was largely flying by the seat of my pants, much as I've done for most of the series. However, there are two humors that have aspects that aren't acceptable to me now: Shine Humor and Vision Humor. Shine lists "Extroversion" as a positive trait, while vision lists "Introversion" as a negative trait. There's no excuse for that. I've grown a lot in the past few years, and reading back through the story, this is something that definitely bothered me. There is no right or wrong to being an introvert or extrovert. It's just who you are, and they both have their advantages and disadvantages. Because of this, I've removed both traits from their respective humors. You'll now find that Shine has "Warmth" as a positive trait, and Vision has "Timidity" as a negative trait. Extrovert or Introvert, you're all wonderful. You shouldn't feel bad about where you feel most comfortable spending your time. I'm sorry for this misstep, and I really appreciate your understanding as I right this early mistake. Thank you all for your support and time. GestaltScribbler (talk) 13:02, February 10, 2015 (UTC)gestaltScribbler